


Welcome back?

by aguslovescas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, WELL ENJOY, a bit short but shhhh, i forgot how to tag propertly, i had been thinking about this for two whole ass weeks so here we go, im tired ok, it's 5am but who cares, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslovescas/pseuds/aguslovescas
Summary: The ex red paladin doesn't recive the welcoming he expected...
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	Welcome back?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy there comrades  
> writing ansgt as usual over here😏😏😏 i hope you're doing okay<33  
> first fic of the year lets go😏😏😏😏

"Hey Lance!" Keith said raising his right hand as a greeting to his friend, who was now fighting against a robot in the training deck, where the mullet-haired was entering. He could feel the growing smile showing on his face. He had pulled his Blade mask off so his friend could kickly recognize him.

The receiver of the smile didn't show any emotion on response. He didn't even look back, he was too concentrated to look at the emisor. What amused the one trying to communicate, was that Lance wasn't training long shots with his bayard.

Instead of a large gun, his bayard had taken the form of a sword, just like Keith's. The Galra armed was impressed by the perfect combat style his partner was using. His moves were quick and well planned. He was fighting against three robots, which he one by one, defeated.

"Lance? Earth calling Lance?" He slightly laughed at his own attempt of being funny. Putting one of his hands on his waist, the other covering his mouth as he laughed.

The other finally turned his face towards him and looked at him, and it seemed like he had seen a ghost, or worst. His faced showed fear but it didn't last long because another uncoming robot hit him on the face, on the left cheek to be exact, throwing him through the room.

"End training session" The dark-haired loudly said as he rushed to his friend's direction. "Are you ok?" He said, offering his hand as support to get up, looking down at the now laying paladin.

"What are you doing here?" The cold tone contrasted against the warm and kind voice Keith remembered. The one producing it didn't lifted his gaze from the floor, resting his hands on the floor, with his legs stretched,as if he was on the beach.

He looked so...defeated. His expression showed loss. 

'What was it that he had lost?' Keith wondered.

"What the hell, man? I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Keith yelled, frowing his brows. 

In moments like this, it was noticeable that his only defense mechanism against the rejection, was anger. He couldn't control it. Shiro had tried to help him as a kid, but nothing had been able to turn it down. 

"Was it _so _stupid to think that?" Even if he tried hard not to, his voice cracked.__

__"At least i didn't left." The laying one said, now getting up and using the wall his back was leanning on as support. Even standing, he didn't mind about looking at him on the eyes._ _

__"You know what? Yes, i left but you didn't tell me to stay." If there was a better aura at the moment, Lance would call sad puppy eyes to Keith's expression._ _

__"You didn't even give me the chance. To the time i wanted to tell you, _you _were long gone." The blue paladin spoke, pushing a little the other one's chest with his index finger. "You didn't have to leave! When you feel down or some shit is happening to you, you talk to us. You talk to _me _." Now putting his finger on his own chest. "And we figure it out! Like we always do!" He closed and opened his hands on the air. "You don't fuckin leave your team. Your family. You don't leave." Now hatred was everything his gaze showed._____ _

______"You make it sound so easy. Where were you when i needed to hear that?" The mullet-haired clenched his fists at the level of his waist, as he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was right there, Keith! Where were you?" Taking the argument for finished, the latin boy moved his look from the purple eyes to the ground, starting to walk away from the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______But suddenly a hand on his right stopped him from keeping on his way out. He turned towards the other, following with his gaze the purple armour. Now he faced the other boy, face-to-face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're right. I'm sorry." Apologizing and being honest about it was a new thing to the half galran teen but he was learning to ignore his mind teling him to walk away from the situation. But he still gritted his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately he saw a glowing coming from his teammate's other hand, that ended up being his bayard trasnformed into the sword._ _ _ _ _ _

______As a reflex, Keith jumped back, avoiding the sword to cut him literally in two. But also instintctivaly he activated his own sword, and it grew bigger as usual, putting it in front of him as an attempt to threat to calm down his friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______The only good part was that the sad puppy were gone, now it was a combination of confusion and fear what he showed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he could ask his friend _what the fuck was he doing _, the other was the one who started speaking, running at him, very quickly. He arrived to Keith's place, hitting sword-to-sword.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"A sorry won't revive them. Everyone is dead, Keith." He stopped pushig towards his sword, only to attack again from up and then taking the weapon down. But the dark-haired stepped back, fighting but not attacking the other one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other fighter was too in shock to respond at the acussation. ' _Who _was gone?' and 'What the hell is wrong with him?' were the only thoughts that went through Keith's mind, besides of the obvious adrenaline.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And it's. All. Your. Fault." Every time he made a _dramatic _pause, was because he was trying to hit his now _opponent _in the chest, and the other defended himself with his weapon, not even trying to attack, he didn't want to hurt his friend._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why are you doing this?" The ex-paladin found himself cornered against the a _corner _of the room, slowly falling to the ground as he fought not to, which was a bit of a trouble because his oponent was visible much stronger than him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You left your friends when they needed you. And now nobody is going to rescue _you _." Keith had never seen his partner this angry, _hell _, Keith didn't usually see him angry _at all _._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I didn't mean to leave!" He responded, gritting his teeth as he felt how his arms were already giving up. "I didn't mean to leave you!" Now he also could feel something wet coming out of one of his eyes. "I- I love you!" He said, knowing he couldn't win this fight, and if something did happen, at least his lover would know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His arms finally gave up and the sword fell by his side to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I know." The other coldly replied, lifting up his weapon. Keith saw how his gaze now was in some kind of slow motion, seeing as the sharp weapon was pushed into the middle of his chest, but unable to feel the pain he thought he would acknoledg. "But you need to wake up, Keith".  
~~~  
After two years with nightmares of this kind, they were one of the reasons the now part of the Blade of Malmora seemed distant at the ~~blue ~~red paladin, trying to avoid any confrontation, and ending up totally avoiding him.~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> bonus if you got the deancas reference oh yea boy i can't get over those fuckers but what's new am i right
> 
> i know this might be a bit short but i was excited to post this one so yea😔💔 but i still enojoyed writing it :D  
> maybe i edit it in the near future when i get bored who knows 😏
> 
> well i hope you liked thissss and if you did, i'd really apreciate it if you left a comment so i can read what you think!!


End file.
